


Abandoned

by DolohovMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolohovMistress/pseuds/DolohovMistress
Summary: Awaiting the news that Lavender had made it safely to the new base, not knowing trouble lurks Through the window
Relationships: Fenrir/Cho
Kudos: 3





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to JK’s work or any of the HP Universe
> 
> Slug Club Rare Pair Week  
> July 13th thru July 20th

“Do you think she made it safely?” Marietta asked as she paced back and forth within the heavily warded cabin. “I mean it's been five days since she left. We should’ve at least received a letter or maybe a patronus of sorts.” She said as she bit at her nailbed and moved the curtains aside to peek out of the boarded up windows. 

“Marietta! Stay away from the window! We don’t want them to get a scent of us in here.” Cho sternly spoke to the pacing girl. “Come sit for dinner. We found a can of beans on our last trip.” Cho asks as. She pulls out the seat for her to sit down.

“I….I just worry for Lavender. The others we’ve sent out, they were able to send out a notice that they arrived safe and sound.” She sniffled while she picked at the food set in front of her.

“Mary, please eat! You need your strength if we have to leave abruptly.” Cho pleaded as she began eating. The silence was deafening as all you heard was the scrape of the utensils against the plate. 

Once they finished their meal they began washing the dishes Mary made her way to the window to peek outside again. As she moved the curtain aside she was met with golden amber eyes of Lavender. Lavender punched her way through the window and grabbed Marietta and pulled her into the broken glass trying to squeeze her through the hole. “CHO!!!!!!!!” She screamed out trying to get released from the grip the girl had on her. The glass was digging into her cutting her face and hands as she tried to get leverage to be released. “Please Cho help me” She cried out

Cho came running into the room with a butcher knife and began cutting at Lavender’s arms. She was able to release Marietta and tried to wrap her wounds up with the curtain. “C’mon Marietta we need to get out of here.” Cho whimpered as she could hear Lavender banging on the door angrily. The girls made their way upstairs and could hear the front door being broken through. Cho and Marietta warded the door and opened up the window to take the fire exit.

As they were about to climb out the window, the bedroom door burst open and in came Lavender full of blood and breathing heavily. Looking at the two girls she cocks her head and pounces onto Marietta and bites down on her neck. “NOOOOO!! Cho screams. Lavender looks up at the girl while ripping out Marietta throat, She can see Marietta holding her hand to the wounds but Lavender then attacks ever effectively killing the girl

Cho quickly climbs out the window and makes her way to the back of the house where she’s about to climb down the trellis and is met with the hulking figure of Fenrir. ”Going somewhere little lady” He smiles devilishly. Cho backs up and into something soft. She looks over her shoulder and sees Lavender growling. Without warning Lavender attacks Cho pushing them both over the edge of the house, hitting the ground and blacking out. 

Sometime later 

Cho groggily comes to and notices that she’s in a dungeon and chained to a wall. She gets up on wobbly feet and makes her way to the door to see if it was unlocked. “Do you actually think we’d leave the door open” says a deep voice from the darkened corner of the room. Gold Amber eyes were the only thing Cho could see. 

“Please let me go. We don’t have anything left  
. We finished our last rations and have nothing else to offer you” pleaded Cho. 

“Hmmm! That’s where you're wrong little claw. You have everything I need and then some” the seated man said and stood up from where he sat. Finally coming into the dimly lit cell, Cho was able to see just how tall Fenrir was. Fenrir walked up to her and began circling her as if she was prey. “You’ll work for what I have planned” He whispers into her ear from behind.” Ripping the clothes from her body completely, he forces her to the wall to hook her arms to the manacles and releases her chained feet. 

“Pl….please. Don’t do this to me.” She sobs and whimpers as she can hear him begin to remove his clothes and drop onto the floor. 

Fenrir enters in one swift movement as Cho screams out loud and struggles within the chains that hold her. He then begins to thrust in and out of her holding her hips steady and she struggles. “So tight baby girl, but you feel so good” He says softly as he moans into her neck. He wrenches her head back and begins to lick her neck as he continues to pound into her, his grip getting tighter, his nail biting into her skin. His thrusts getting faster and he can feel himself start to knot. “Almost there baby girl…...hmmm….Gonna get you knotted up and full with my pups. Gonna make you a broodmare and keep filling you up until you can’t anymore.”

Fenrir takes one of his hands and traces Cho’s breasts, pinching her nipples and begins to get a reaction from her that he can feel in her pussy. “Right there baby girl. Keep doing that and you’ll make me a happy wolf.” He begins to trace his fingers down to her pussy and begins to rub in circles. Starting to get slick he takes his fingers and brings them to his mouth and sucks them dry.

Fenrir moans and howls as he starts to climax and pumps faster and faster. His dick begins to form a knot causing Cho to moan and scream as she feels the cum enter her pussy. She starts to whimper as the knot hits her wall, and then hits her cervix. Feeling exhausted her body starts to droop in the chains. Fenrir releases and carries her to the bed, still connected from behind and makes her kneel on all fours. 

“I could get used to this view” as he begins thrusting in and out. He begins to get aroused again and picks up the pace as he feels himself swell up and begin to knot again.

Cho barely coherent begins to move to his thrusts as she balances herself. Beginning to moan she starts rubbing her clit to speed up the process. She throws her head back and exposes her neck to Fenrir as he watches her. Extending his sharp canine teeth he grabs a hold of her hair and bites into her neck eliciting a shout of ecstasy from the both of them as he marks her as a mate. “Don't worry chiori. You will not turn during the full moon” as he licks the wound and it immediately heals only showing the teeth marks.

Both exhausted from the mating session, they collapse onto the bed. Still conjoined due to the knot they both fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
